Vampires at Hogwarts
by SullenLore
Summary: This is not following any of the harry potter books its a story i made up if you don't like it don't read it. A vampire Coven picks two of their own to learn magic in order to better protect themselves from unusual foes. the oldest of the two girls catches Lucius Malfoys eye and the same goes for her. Will they fall for one another or will her secret rip them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a bit of info before the story starts 3 hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Pandora Von Hale is 150, looks 18 and is entering Hogwarts for the first time as a 7****th**** year (I think thats the last year) . Pandoras family has a long powerful bloodline, her family has chosen her and her little sisster willow to be the first in thier coven to learn magic in order to protect themselfs from threats or even other covens, another reason the girls are learning magic is because the dark lord murdered thier father in cold blood and they plan to take revenge when the opportunity shows its self.**

**Pandora's younger sister Willow Von Hale is 100 looks 16 and entering for the same reason she is sweet and loving and she loves Pandora more than anyone on the planet**

**Pandora's 17 year old best friend Riley Woods, who has been at Hogwarts and will be in Pandora's "grade". her and Pandora had been friends since Riley's birth (vampires = immortal) even though Riley isn't a vampire the woods family is protected by Pandora's coven because centuries ago her family hid pandoras from vampire hunters and that's how riley and her met. she's a Ravenclaw.**

* * *

"Fuck you!" I heard down the hall awakening me from a light sleep. I get up and go to examine the scene,

" I knew it" I say quietly. Linda, my mother, had yet another bad dream waking everyone in the coven up. I open her door and see her crying, I go sit on her bed to comfort her.

"Mother, are you alright?" I ask wiping her tears away

"I-I'm fine, you need to get ready Pandora… your sister is awake in the kitchen waiting for you with the potion you need, she made it herself" I cringe at the thought of my younger sister making potions

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she laughed and stood up, she wore a scarlet nightgown that hugged her tiny figure, she walked over to her jewelry box and grabbed a silver necklace that had a single fang hanging from it and a red jewel imbedded into it .

"this is your fathers fang…. He was killed by Voldemort I wanted to give this to you and wish you luck at Hogwarts, I love you Pandora, make this family proud and try not to let anyone know you're a vampire" as she said these words she clasped the necklace around my neck.

" I will Mom" I gave her one last hug and walked out the door. Back in my room Willow was getting my suitcase out

"Willow, you don't need to do that…." she looked at me and smiled

"I know but I thought you were never gunna get up so I thought I would pack for you " I looked at her suspiciously

"what are you packing for me?" I say walking up to her, she started laughing and ran out of my room. I look in my suitcase and see why she ran. My black cat Tibbles (don't ask) was dressed in a pink tutu.

"Willow you skank! Come here!" I yell after her. She laughed hysterically, I ran down the stairs and tackled her to the floor.

"I love you Pandora! You and your gay cat" we both laughed for a while.

After willow and I were packed she handed me a purple vile, I gave her a quizzical look

"it' s a potion that keeps you from being hurt in the sun. don't worry I tested it, it's safe"

The after taste was enough to kill a man but she was right it did work.

"so what about our need for blood?"

"umm I don't know, I think I can make a potion for that but it will take time" I nod in response and walk out the door the sun hitting my black and crimson hair, the sun made my eyes hurt and change from hazel to a pinkish brown. I look at myself in the reflection of the black corvette, I had picked a red and black corset top , black skinny jeans and shiny black stilettos and on top of all that a black leather trench coat , Willow had the same thing on but it was black and silver and her hair was in a ponytail, so we put our things in the car and drove off and some how my sister spilled a potion in the car and instantly we were at hogsmead.

"wow… well lets get a move on, first up is getting our wands" we walk into a small shop were a sweet looking old man greeted us.

"Why hello ladies, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, my sister and I are looking for wands" the old man smiled and looked at my sister

" I think I know the perfect wand for you" he said disappearing under his counter, my sister giggled and I put my arm around her shoulders hugging her slightly. The man popped back up with a silver and green wand with white feathers etched into the base, her eyes lit up as she took the it. Golden dust burst from the wand swirling around her and playing with her hair, she laughed blushing slightly.

"That wand was made for a sage she was a master at potions I thought you might like it" the man said with a smile. His smile dropped when he looked at me, I smirked making him turn a dark pink.

"My wand, sir" I say gesturing to all the wands

"Right, just a minute" he walked into the back of the store

"Willow, if you want you can go shop for your other needs just be sure to find me ok?" she nodded and walked out of the store. The old man walked back shaking slightly and handed me a blood red wand with silver thorns around it and a black teardrop jewel dangling from the base, as soon as I took it from his hand a scream came from the wand and what looked like blood poured from it covering my hand and soaking into my skin, a gush of wind sent my hair and trench coat flailing wildly as the ground broke away under me and fire engulfed my feet and legs, then as soon as it started, it was over. I kept a stoic expression as the old man gazed at me with curiosity and fear in his eyes.

"So?" I asked. He just stood there with the same expression

"SIR!" I shouted snapping him out of whatever trance he was in

"that wand is one of the most dangerous wands I have… made from the horn of a centaur, thorns from a ravens nest and the jewel is a frozen tear from a vampire"

I grinned and turned around leaving the store without a word. I started looking around for my sister finding her in a voodoo shop. I leaned on the counter lazily as she bought the last of her school supplies,

"How did your shopping go?" I asked

"It was amazing! So many interesting things and not to mention cute boys " she beamed at me, I laughed at her as we continued shopping for my things. I recognized Riley and bumped into her making sure to leave a mark, she turned around ready to fight

"Hello my love" I say smiling. She screamed throwing her arms around me

"I missed you so much! Your gunna love Hogwarts!" she exclaimed. I pulled away from her iron grip and asked if my sister and I could accompany her the rest of the way, she agreed. After shopping we piled into my car and drove to the train station were it started raining.

"Well this is nice" Riley pouted

"Ok so how do we get to this 93/4 stop… there's not one " I asked making Riley smile

"follow my lead" she said grabbing her things and running into a wall and disappearing.

"…uhh ok?" I say running at the wall and suddenly next to riley as willow followed suit

"well… come on! " she said walking to the train as willow and I started walking after her I was pushed down by a young blonde boy, well I say young he was my age

"Stupid mud blood" he muttered glaring down at me

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" willow yelled, he laughed and pushed her out of the way. I stood up

"Hey, fuck off blondie!" I yell catching his and a few bystanders attention, he turned sharply to face me

" how dare you talk to a Malfoy like that!" he said getting in my face

"Malfoy or not you need to show respect!" I yelled pushing him out of my way, on my way up to the train I caught a glimpse of his father I assumed he was, my heart nearly started beating again, he was extremely handsome and as if he knew I was looking at him he looked up his icy blue eyes meeting my hazel ones and time stopped. I was being tugged on by someone but I didn't really care until whoever it was slapped me

"Pandora! Come on!" Riley shouted, I blinked rapidly and began following her to a cart.


	2. Chapter 2

I really hope you guys like this I was writing it on another website but I'm moving my operation here mainly because I just like fanfiction better haha

* * *

Once we got to a empty cart Riley started eyeballing me and after a few moments of awkward silence I spoke

"can I help you?" I asked, she smiled and giggled a bit

"You were looking at Mr. Malfoy like a horny dog out there!" she laughed

" I have no idea what your talking about Riley," I said looking away to gaze out the window while my cheeks betrayed me turning a light pink. She smiled wickedly at me

" you know hes gunna be at the school all year right? Dracos grades are slipping and there are rumors of him snogging Pansy in the Slytherin common room so hes coming to keep an eye on him because ' A malfoy never fails or lets anything get in his way'" she said the last part in a manly voice pushing he chest out , I couldn't help but laugh at her impersonation.

" Your good at that," a male voice said catching us off guard we turned to see Draco leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed looking rather snobbish

" you also seem to be good at not keeping you nose out of other peoples business Woods" he said glaring at her

"Well maybe if you did what you were supposed to do instead of snogging and ditching class you wouldn't have anything to be ashamed of Malfoy" Riley said glaring right back, he just rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort when a cane whacked him across the chest. We all jumped a bit and saw Lucius shooing him down the hall,

" Mrs. Woods I would stay out of things that don't concern you it could get you into trouble." She looked down and nodded politely, he turned his attention to me and my sister who had just fallen asleep.

"Ladies, I bid you ado" He bowed and gave a small smirk before leaving. There was a long silence in the cart before anyone spoke,

" Lucius is his name right?" I asked, she looked up at me and nodded

"Hes Lucius Malfoy one of the most dangerous people on the train" I scoffed and raised a brow

"best looking maybe but not the most dangerous, dont be afraid Riley ill always be here"

She smiled and thanked me. The rest of the ride was mostly silent other than Riley explaining a few things to me about the school and some sort of hat that talks, she said it would be interesting to see how it reacted to a vampire being at hogwarts. Once there the first years got off first which ment I had to get off with them to be "sorted" along with my sister, once we reached the dining hall I was shocked at its beauty, hundreds of levitating candles and a starry night sky on the ceiling, magic was truly amazing. I took notice of were Riley sat and then noticed all the students looking and my sister and I.

"why are they looking at us like that Pan?" I smiled reassuringly at her

"they dont know us Willow its curiosity thats all" I said hugging her shoulders. I was up first to the sorting hat, I walked up smiling at the professor and took a seat, she placed the hat on my head and he began speaking

"I- I, in all my years... your not like the others are you my dear?"

I smiled  
"I suppose not, were do you place me?"

"The perfect slytherin!" the hat yelled. The Slytherins roared and cheered as I walked to the table I noticed the professors watching me along with Lucius who was sitting with a male teacher with black medium length hair and dark eyes. I sat down not really paying attention and ended up sitting next to Draco, I smiled at him

"Hello Malfoy"

he looked at me with a grin

"Hello Ms. Hale, so tell me what makes you so different from the rest of the Slytherins?" I got close to him so only he could hear

"I'm not afraid to rip your heart out right here, in front of everyone, and eat it... no matter what your petty social status Mr. Malfoy" he chuckled and smiled at me.

" Your pretty wicked Hale we might become friends after all" I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Willow who was now being sorted

"My, my, what a spirit you have I think I see a new Gryfindor!"

She smiled and hopped to the table where she seemed to be making fast friends. Later on after Dumbledors speech and me stealing glances at Lucius it was time to go to our dorms, I was fortunate enough to get a room alone, it was a beautiful room. All the wood furniture was a dark cherry finish with dark wood floors and the walls covered in slytherin symbols and colors, I really liked it. After I had slipped out of the shower and put on my black sheer nightie I saw shredder, my sisters falcon at the window I opened the window and took the note from him it read :

_Hey pan Im sorry we didnt get to say good night or anything, im starting to work on that potion for our blood lust but other than that I made some really awesome friends ill introduce you tomorrow when we get our schedules I Love You sissy _

_Willow _

She seemed really happy to be here and learning new things, she was always eager to learn I wrote her back saying I was happy for her and id see her tomorrow. I sent Shredder away and plopped into bed out before my head hit the pillow.


End file.
